Products used in heating/ventilation/air conditioning (HVAC) units are typically formed of sheet stock such as sheet metal. Examples of metals include steel, aluminum and the like. In particular, pipe or duct work for HVAC units is typically made from one or more sections of sheet stock that are formed to create a conduit. In general, duct work or conduit may have a round and/or rectangular cross section. The sections of steel conduit are joined to create the duct work. Seams are created along each pipe section where the sheet stock is joined resulting in steel against steel joint. These seams result in inefficiency of the HVAC unit as a result of the loss of heated or cooled air escaping the duct work through the seams. Similarly, when two sections of pipe are joined, this joint is typically a steel against steel joint.
Numerous attempts have been made to address this inefficiency. For example, tapes have been applied over the seams to reduce the loss of heated or cooled air through the seam. Tapes reduce a portion of the heated or cooled air that escapes through the seam. However, inefficiencies in the HVAC unit still result. Mastics have also been used to fill a portion of the seam to reduce an amount of heated or cooled air escaping through the seam. Additionally, applying tapes and mastics to HVAC products is labor intensive and often involves hours of cure time.
Another method of sealing HVAC products uses a butyl (rubber) gasket. The gasket is injected or pressed into the seam of the product to reduce the loss of heated or cooled air through the seam. Butyl, however, has several disadvantages. For example, butyl takes a long time to cure, breaks down over time, and requires replacement.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a pipe and fitting coupling system and method capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.